


stay (it means everything)

by blazeofglory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they have to sleep in after spending all night <i>praying.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	stay (it means everything)

“I shouldn’t stay here.” 

Renly sighed, but he didn’t let go. He was draped on top of Loras on the bed, and had been about to drift off to sleep before he spoke. He was _tired_ and comfortable, and the last thing he wanted was for his lover to leave. He pressed a sleepy kiss to Loras’ chest. “You’re allowed to stay.”

“You know I can’t.” There was a smile in his voice, but Renly could tell that he shook his head. 

Renly lifted his head to frown at Loras. “Everyone knows we’re close. No one will think anything is odd if you come out of my room in the morning.”

Loras rolled his eyes. “You know they will. If they don’t know already…”

“Mm.” Renly laid his head back down, closing his eyes again. “No one cares, Loras. You know they know.”

Loras’ arms wrapped around Renly, as if in concession. “I suppose I can worry about my pride in the morning.”

Renly nuzzled closer. “That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I really am capable of writing fics more than 100-300 words. But, well, this is better than nothing?


End file.
